Graduation Day/Finale
That Unforgettable Day Graduation Day: Finale . . . Written by Sixty: This is it. Our final day as 8th-graders. Eight: You say it like it's so bad. Sixty: Time goes too fast. One moment your studying the alphabet, the next your studying algebra, you know what I mean? Time needs to slow down and- Eight: I get it. Save the speech for later. Amy: Sixty! 5 minutes 'till the ceremony starts; let's go! Sixty: Alright, time to do this. Eight: ...It's not that hard. Inside the school... Principal R. Willjohn: Thanks for coming to the Peace Key Middle School 8th Grade Transition Ceremony, everyone. Tonight we have 120 students graduating to 9th grade at Peace Key High. Applause. Principal: Yes, quite an achievement. First off, we have salutatorian James Conroy with the opening speech. (Jimmy) starts to give the speech, while Amy starts to feel that pain again... Amy (quietly): ...urk... Sixty: (also quitely): Not here. Not now! Amy (quietly again): It's...fine. "chat" is interrupted by the Principal. Principal: Great speech, James, great speech. Now we will hand out the graduate diplomas. Applause. Eight (quietly in line): Oh, when I get that diploma, all hell will break loose! more names... Principal: Next, we have Edison Mount. Edison, I present you with this- grabs the diploma out of the principal's hand. Eight: Alright, here's the real show, people! transforms into Sixteen! Sixteen: Heh heh! lightning strikes down to the floor as the audience runs outside, graduates and staff following suit. Sixteen: Hold it, Sixty and Amy! You're not going...ANYWHERE... monstrous shape comes up from the ground...it is a copy of Ruka, 80x bigger (matches the height of Sixty)! Sixty: What in the...world?! Ruka punches Sixty and sends him flying out the door. Sixteen: Now, Amy, have you not experienced some pain these last few days? It's because of this creature here, though the one inside you is much smaller. And now, with Sixty gone and my powers increased, Ruka (that's him) can complete his mission and wipe Sixty from your mind! Amy: No, don't do that! Please! Sixteen: Too late. Amy. Ruka: I feel it! The power to wipe Sixty from Amy's mind! Dimentio, teleport. Dimentio: .... Ruka: Come on! Dimentio: ...No. Ruka: NO?! Dimentio: Eight has a good intention for himself and his plan is downright amazing, I mean come on, he put a freaking organism (you) inside a girl to carry out plans from the inside. However, my and the rest of the Void's existence rests on the fact that Eight does not go to the good route. He has taken too much power; he is connected. He cannot disconnect himself, or else the Void, and everyone in and connected to it will die. This includes me...and you. Ruka: ...But- Dimentio: But nothing. Cure Amy, and I'll take Eight's power away. Ruka: ...Okay. is cured of her pain. Sixteen: No...I feel as though this is not working... Eight's power is pulled out of him in a blinding streak of lightning, back up into the sky. Sixteen: GAAAAH, NOOOOOOOO!! is reverted to Eight. Eight: Amy! Mark my words, you'll want me soon enough! You'll cherish me forever! F*ck Sixty, I'm who you want. YOU KNOW THAT!! [Eight is stuck inside the school throwing a fit, as Amy steps outside to the continuing ceremonies. Principal: Now we have valedictorian Sixty Four, leaving us with his ending speech. Sixty: Fellow graduates, staff, and parents. This was a great school year for all of us students in some way. This is a great day for all of us. But let me ask you - do you ever think that it's not great? That today may be a horrible day. Friends, anything can go wrong and it will. Just look at what happened now! Your mind is a valuable resource, but it often places assumptions and plans in itself that can corrupt you without control. Today we graduate to high school. We must remember to never let foolish attempts at corruption take us away from our work and our lives. We thank you parents for all your hard work keeping us in line and teaching us as much as you can. Don't worry, we'll benefit from all that someday. The End. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Chapters Category:Outside the Void Stories Category:Fan Fiction Chapters